Kelvin sockets are widely adapted for electrical component testing, especially in integrated circuit (IC) testing. In the final high current Kelvin test, tips of the Kelvin contact fingers/pins wear off easily as the pins are “scrubbing” against the integrated circuit leads under high temperature after a few thousands life cycles test. Due to high temperature caused by high current, extra strain to fingers/pins is caused comparing to normal test.
It is therefore desired that such a problem is reduced or eliminated to extend the lifespan of the contact pins.